A Little Sparrow to Hold on To
by TinyDancer8
Summary: Waht if Anna had Jack 's child but he didn't know? Would the captain come after the women he loves? One shot. My first Fanfiction. PG-13 for one swear word.
1. Default Chapter

A Little Sparrow to hold on To

Hello. This is my first fan fiction …ever. It might stink but be kind. A one shot. What if Ana Maria had Jack's child but he never knew would he come after her? If Jack did would he the captain really understand what is important in life? R&R –Tiny Dancer 8

Anna's POV

I looked at my baby. My baby and no one else's. The tiny face had so much of her father in her. Her father. Father what a great father he had been. Jack Sparrow .You well you. I thought with a smile. One year since my eyes saw you the captain of the Black Pearl and captain of my heart.

I went back to that day. The day I found out I was with your, I mean our child. You came towards me as always. Trying to hide the passion we had for each other below deck "Anna, Anna get to work. What in hell is wrong with you, ay?" Jack wanted I forgot what. "I ... I need to talk to you" I said in a low whisper. I was overjoyed that I was pregnant but I didn't know how Jake the pirate would take it. "Anna, love may I ask you something." I blindly thought he knew. I hoped he would want to make a proper woman of me and ask to marry me. The opposite happened. "Are you, dead, sick, hurt" he screamed. I knew he wasn't mad at me but, is that they way to treat a women that you "loved". I thought Jake doesn't understand love. He never would.   
"No, I'm I started but I was cut off. "Good, get back to god-dammed work then, ay". He walked away under his breathe mumbling about trying to run a ship and how is whole crew were idiots. He left and I left at the next port we stopped at. I left my Jack. He cared more about himself and his damned ship, then he did about me and his child. He never needed to know about her.

The door opened. I was in what were livable conditions. I was with a friend since I left the Pearl a year ago. Jack knew where to find me if he wanted to. I looked at Robin, my little sparrow in her cradle. Jack came in then almost on cue. He was still the Jack, which I left a year ago. He was tan and looked like he had millions of stories to share with me. The only one I had was the day Robin was borne. He smiled nothing had really changed between us, or so he thought.

"No slap this time. I really deserve it too." He said. His deep brown eyes glanced around the room. Then they stopped and fell on Robin. His eyes shown. He didn't need me to tell him it was his daughter.

"Is that yours?" Jack said in the softest voice I ever heard him use. "Yes the baby is." I said. I waited for what seemed like a year for him to speak again. He kept smiling and it sounded like he whispered old, Jack is a father. His face then became stern.

'What I mend is, is it mine." He said as he walked towards the cradle. As he pointed to himself. "You know I am not that kind of girl. What do you think Jack?' "Her name is Robin, I like to call her my little Sparrow. " "Only part of you Jack that I could hold on too."

"Can, Can I hold her?' Jack said as he stood over his daughter. "She is as much your child as mine." I said. There was so much that needed to be said between us. Somehow as Jack lifted his baby girl up everything seemed liked it was going to be fine. He loved me and his baby. At that moment I think Jack wasn't himself and for that brief second he knew what was important in life. Not money, gold or rum. But the people in it.

"I never held one of these before." Jack said. Robin looked up at her dad and gurgled a bit. Jack held her as if she was a treasure chest but I knew even if Jack would never admit it she was worth much more. Jack chuckled as Robin little hand made a tight fist as the other one touched Jack's gold ring. "Ay, she's got an eye for nice things like her mom, but strong like her old man." Jack gently kissed her forehead like he had kissed me so many times before. "She knows who dad is "I said as he handed Robin back to me.

"Anna comes with me please, .I 'm sorry for everything. I am a fucking stupid man can you forgive me. Please I want you and Robin in my life, more then anything." he said. Then he kissed me. There was only one answer to that question.

"Yes." I said. Jack promised me as we walked back to the Pearl there were only two women in his life. Robin and I. He kept that promise as the ship and our lives sailed off into the sunset.

Hey, I hope you liked it. Short perhaps stupid, but it was sweet. Review please. This is my first so I want to know how I can improve. Thanks for reading.

Tiny Dancer 8


	2. Little Flyer

Little Flyer

Hello again. I want to say thank you for all the great feedback I got on this and my secret window fiction. I was planning on keeping this a one shot. I got some feedback on adding more. I decide to make two more chapters written in Jack's POV. Come on you know you want to know what Jack thinks about having a baby girl. Thank you and RR.TinyDancer8.

So many nights of this. After the day, no matter how bad it was we always returned to the darkness of our cabin. Our lives, really. I used to think the wheel of the ship was my favorite spot in the world. I just felt a great wave of power there. It is just not knowing what was awaiting me, behind that next stretch of ocean.

Now everything has changed my favorite part of the Black Pearl is here, right here. You, my Anna and our baby. Here is where I feel the most love the happiest feeling in the world. After you and Robin are wrapped up in dreams I am wrapped up in smiles. I can't describe it.

We would lye and talk to Robin. Trying to see what she was going to do next. Holding her toe or throwing up on me. She was gem the best of both of us. It was Anna and I in one little package. Robin is five months old now and is so tiny. I wonder is this the best life for her. Living life at sea? Anna and I thought it was the best but is that because out here we feel like we have control over her life. I worry so much about her, Anna, and fuck even me. I don't know what are lives will be but as long as we are together I believe it will be fine. As long as my Robin, my little flyer doesn't want anything other then this life it will be fine. I truly think it will. I am surer of this family then I have been of anything else in the world.

I worry however about what would happen to a child if we were caught. Sometimes I wake up from a dream of horror. It is never clear what happened to Robin but something horrible did. I would share this Anna. She would smile as she took my head in her hands." It called being a father, Jack. A good father at that too. "She would kiss me genteelly and go back to welcomed sleep.

Anna. Sometimes I am mad at you. How could you not tell me about Robin? Did you have that little faith in me when you found out you were pregnant? Did it ever occur to you that I will never get the moment she was born back? I told you this musing and you said well we could always have another one. Another one perhaps but it will always hurt me that I was there to help you though the pain and to see my child enter the world. Well, it is in the past now we must look to the future.

Robin is in the cradle now, thumb in mouth being rocked to sleep by the ocean outside. She never cries. Even in a storm she looks around with quizzical eyes pondering everything. I wish I knew what she was thinking. In time I wonder if she will boss me around as her mom does.

Anna is asleep next to me. I stroked at her dark hair. It was as dark as our lives were. Who knew what was going to become of us. I stopped watching my baby. As I decided I should get some sleep. Tortuga tomorrow. I kept my promise no more girls, just Anna. As I pulled her close to me and kissed her neck she turned. As I looked in her eyes she was my only. My only one.

"What? ". She asked. She hated when I would wake her up in the mornings or ever. "I just wanted to say I love you." That said it all for me and I knew she understood as she kissed me. I went to sleep and had dreams full of my Robin. My little flyer.

So that might have been out of character for Jack, but you know what they say having a baby changes everything. Sorry I couldn't think of a better nickname for Robin. Please RR Thanks for reading. –TinyDancer8


End file.
